


Tia Bianca

by Dandee



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandee/pseuds/Dandee
Summary: Adore meets her girlfriend's aunt.





	Tia Bianca

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a fic challenge on AQ but I didn't finish it on time! We had to use three words, my words were crispy, flawless, and anatomy, and well... This is what my brain came up with. Anyways! This is garbage, lol I hope you guys like it. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, let me know what you think!

“Psst.”

Adore lifted her head from the pillow and squinted around the room. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, giving a low groan. These beds would be the death of her.

“Good morning.”

Her beautiful girlfriend leaned in the arch of the doorway, arms folded across her chest. With auburn waves framed perfectly around her already flawlessly painted face, she wore a light pink cardigan with a modest cami underneath, and a lavender pencil skirt to match. Her nude heels clicked against the oak floor as she crossed to the bed with a smile.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Adore croaked with a sleepy grin, her morning voice still getting the best of her. She tilted her head to meet Valentina’s lips for a brief kiss.

The younger girl smiled as she pulled away and sat on the bed, brushing her thumb against Adore’s cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah-- yeah, I did,” Adore lied, blinking slowly to let her eyes adjust. “How long have you been up?”

“Oh, I guess a couple of hours,” Valentina shrugged innocently. “I've been in prayer.”

“Oh,” Adore nodded and shifted her eyes to the clock. Seven AM.

This bitch was crazy.

“I was thinking,” Valentina said as she batted her long lashes and laced her fingers together. “There’s this cute little chapel in town, and they have an 8am mass today. Maybe if you hurry, we could make it before I have to be at the beach house-”

“Oh, God-- _gosh_ , baby,” Adore stammered, quickly correcting herself for her girlfriend’s aghast expression at taking the Lord’s name in vain. She took Valentina’s hands and tried to give her most genuine face for this hour of the morning.

“I, uh, I really don’t think-- I don’t think I have anything to wear.” At Valentina’s narrowed eyes, she continued hastily. “And I have this awful migraine, my vision’s actually really blurry. I, umm, I think maybe I should just lay down for a while?”

Valentina’s expression softened, her eyebrows furrowing with concern. “Oh no... Pobrecita,” she tutted and placed the back of her hand against Adore’s forehead, then felt her cheeks. “You do feel a little warm. My poor baby.”

Adore nodded as pathetically as she could. Valentina sighed.

“Well, you should stay and rest then. I don’t want you sick for Paolina’s wedding. Or maybe-- maybe I should stay here, just until you feel better--”

“No! No, that’s, uh-- that’s okay babe, you go ahead,” Adore said and patted her hand with a nod. “You’re the maid of honor, you should be with your sister. I’ll be fine here. Go, have fun.”

She nodded and sighed. “Okay. Promise you’ll call me if you need anything?”

Adore lazily held out a pinky. “Promise.”

Valentina giggled and looped her pinky through Adore’s, then leaned forward to steal another kiss, this time lingering a bit. After a moment she pulled back and cupped Adore’s cheek, gazing down at her warmly. “Te amo.”

Adore grinned before Valentina rose from the bed. Once she had left the room and shut the door, Adore collapsed back into the pillows with a heavy sigh. 

*****

Hours later, Adore slowly opened her eyes. She gazed past the flowing white curtains to the place where blue waves crashed onto the white sand. Seagulls cawed in the distance as she lay there, bundled up in the thin white sheets, her raven hair cascaded over the pillows. She blinked slowly, and sniffed-- was that bacon?

Wrapping the sheet around her, she rolled out of bed and shuffled her way out of the room. A light hum came from the kitchen, and a very thin layer of smoke covered the top of the hall. It thickened as she grew closer, and she stopped in the doorway to poke her head around the corner.

A woman with dark hair in a tall updo was swaying in front of the stove, humming a soft tune as she worked a spatula, banging it occasionally on the side of the pan. She was wrapped in an animal print robe that tied tightly around her waist, and her gold earrings sparkled in the sunlight that poured into the room. She bounced her hip to the erratic beat in her head as she floated from the stove to the cabinet.

Adore inched her way from the doorway and stepped into the room, but hung on the frame hesitantly, eyeing the woman with suspicion. 

The woman, who had grabbed a couple of plates and forks from the cupboard, paused when she turned around and caught Adore’s eye. After a brief moment, she set the plates down on the bar.

“Well, look who’s up.”

Adore pulled the sheet tighter around her shoulders and shrugged, slightly unsure of how revealing her wife-beater and boy shorts were.

The woman turned back to the stove, waving the spatula with emphasis as she spoke. “I hope you like your bacon crispy. This shit’s burnt.”

Adore walked toward the bar and pulled out a chair, sinking into it slowly.

“I uh, I don't eat bacon.”

The woman stopped and whirled around to look at her. “You don’t?” At the shake of Adore’s head, the woman pursed her lips and placed a hand on her hip. “Well fuck, neither do I. Do you eat eggs?”

“No.” Adore laughed through her nose and shook her head once more. “I’m veggie.”

“Son of a bitch,” the woman muttered, tossing the spatula into the sink. “Would have been nice of your girlfriend to tell me that.”

“Yeah,” Adore yawned and rubbed her eyes with the sheet. “Val’s not always totally detailed.”

“No shit,” she nodded and sighed. “Well, do you at least drink coffee?”

“God, please.”

The woman turned and reached into the cabinet to grab a mug, and Adore watched her-- her movements were all very fluid, very graceful, and her silky robe clung to her body in all the right places. She poured the hot liquid into the mug and set it in front of Adore, then grabbed her own and leaned on the other side of the bar.

Adore picked it up and took a sip, closing her eyes and relishing in the warmth it brought to her chest. She normally would have taken cream but she was too lazy to move, and she wasn’t about to ask this intimidating woman for anything else, not after she’d taken the trouble to make a breakfast that neither of them would eat. She opened her eyes to see the woman holding a bottle of Don Julio over her mug, and she nearly choked with laughter.

The woman cut eyes at Adore. “Something funny?”

Adore coughed a bit and shook her head. “No…no, nothing.”

The woman tilted her head and smirked. “What, you want some?”

“I mean--,” Adore blinked at her for a moment, then pushed her mug toward her with a sheepish grin. “Sure. I’m down.”

The woman raised a brow as she leaned over the bar, pouring a generous amount of tequila into the mug. She scooted it back toward Adore and raised her own in the air, inclining that Adore do the same.

Adore lifted her mug and nodded to the woman, taking another sip.

Adore gave a hard exhale against the biting tequila. After another few seconds of regarding Bianca with narrowed eyes, she brought the mug to her chest and leaned back into her chair.

“Okay. I’m not trying to be rude, but like, who the fuck are you?”

The woman snickered and leaned to rest her hip against the counter, her brows raising at the boldness of the younger girl. “I’m Bianca,” she said, swirling her mug idly. “Valentina’s aunt. She asked me to keep an eye on you. Said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Wait, Bianca?” Adore asked, a grin spreading across her lips. “Like, _Tia_ Bianca?”

“That’s me,” Bianca shrugged, then eyed the her skeptically. “And you’re sick, huh?”

“Oh-- yeah, I mean,” Adore stammered, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. “Val may have exaggerated a little.”

“Or _you_ may have exaggerated a little.”

Adore glanced up to meet Bianca’s knowing smile, and she rolled her eyes as she took another sip of coffee.

Bianca leaned her elbows on the counter. “Let me guess,” she goaded, her eyes full of amusement. “She wanted to pray the rosary?”

“Worse,” Adore shook her head, “she wanted to go to church.”

“Mm.” Bianca nodded and pushed herself from the counter, drinking the last of her coffee and setting it in the sink. “Well, I’m glad you're not sick,” she said as she rinsed her mug. “That means I don't have to take care of you. I’m not very good at that.”

Adore watched as the older woman reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, then took a glass off of the rack. Giving Adore a brief smile and a wink, Bianca swiftly grabbed her sunglasses and hat off of the counter, slipping out of the sliding glass door and heading toward the beach. 

****

After a shower, Adore felt much more like herself. It had been exhausting, coming here with Valentina. Destination wedding or not, being in Mexico was one thing-- being in Mexico with her perfect, overbearing girlfriend was another. 

She sighed as she flipped open her suitcase, her eyes roaming over her colorful bathing suits. Normally she wouldn’t even try and match her top to her bottom, but she felt differently under the judgement of her girlfriend’s aunt. Her girlfriend’s notoriously wealthy aunt from New Orleans, her voluptuous, sexy, much older aunt... Adore shook her head. She felt crazy. Valentina was on this celibacy kick, and had insisted that they completely stop having sex ‘until they were married’, and well… it was starting to take it’s toll. Everyone was starting to look good.

She slipped into a pink two-piece, grabbed a towel, and headed out the French doors of the bedroom. Spotting Bianca’s over-sized sun hat the minute she stepped outside, Adore made her way to the lounge chairs by the shore.

“Cool if I join you?” she called as she neared the chairs.

The older woman turned to look at her briefly before waving her hand absentmindedly and turning her attention back to the water.

“It’s a public beach. Do whatever the fuck you want.”

Adore took the passiveness as a yes and tossed her towel onto the lounge chair next to her. “Thanks.” 

She stood there for a moment and looked to the water, a hand on her hip and the other to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun. Dark clouds approached in the distance.

“Looks like it’s gonna rain.”

“Yeah,” Bianca slid a leg up against the other, propping her knee up against the armrest. “It might.”

Adore’s gaze shifted to those long, slender legs. They were smooth and toned, and the sunlight beamed against their darkened tint. In fact, Adore was impressed with her body as a whole-- she knew Bianca had some work done, but age be damned, the woman was _hot_. She wore a nude two piece that left little to the imagination, and Adore couldn't help it when her eyes began to roam over her physique, the swell of her perfect breasts and the dip in her waist making it feel like the sun was beaming more fiercely against Adore’s skin--

“Keep staring. I might do a trick.”

“What?” Adore snapped from her trance. “Oh-- sorry,” she shook her head and blushed as she crawled into the lounge chair. “You just, uh, you look really good for your age.”

Bianca propped herself up on her elbows and turned to Adore, taking her sunglasses off and shooting her a look. 

“What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?”

“What?” 

“For my age?” Bianca repeated and leaned over the armrest with narrowed eyes. “Jesus, you sure know how to compliment someone.”

“I said you looked good!” Adore exclaimed.

“Yeah, and _old_ ,” Bianca said, pursing her lips and leaning back in her chair. 

Adore sighed and grabbed her towel, placing it behind her head. “That’s not what I--”

“I can see why you’re with my niece,” Bianca continued, putting her sunglasses back on. “You’re as much of a dumbass as she is.”

Adore wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow. She blinked for a moment, than sat up again. “You know, you don’t have to stay here and babysit me, okay? I’m not sick. You can just leave.”

“I’m not here for you,” Bianca said coolly, adjusting her shoulders to relax into the backrest. “I’m here for the view. The condo I’m in has a marvelous view of the parking lot. Yours has a beach.”

Adore rolled her eyes and sank back into her chair. 

“Here,” Bianca gestured toward the bottle of Chardonnay on the table between them. “Help yourself.”

Adore sighed and looked at the bottle. This weekend had turned into a nightmare. Valentina was being absolutely extra about this wedding, her _baby sister’s_ wedding, where everything had to be absolutely fucking perfect, no mistakes, no buts. Kind of like Valentina. 

She grabbed the bottle and took a large swig. 

“Uhh--” Bianca cocked her head and held a palm in front of her. “You could use a glass.”

“Fuck off,” Adore said with an exhale, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I bought this.”

“I don’t care, that doesn’t mean you have to be a hooligan.”

Adore grinned at the older woman’s choice of word. “There’s more in the fridge, if you’re scared of my cooties.”

Bianca sighed and pushed herself from the lounge chair, snatching her silky robe as she stood. “Thank fucking God,” she said as she slipped her arms through, tying the robe around her waist and placing a hand on her hip. “I’m gonna need a lot more if you’re gonna sit there.”

*****

Three hours later found them on bottle number three, with both their asses in the sand, sitting just where the tide was lapping onto their feet. While drunk may have been a strong word, tipsy would have been an extreme understatement.

“Okay, okay, I got it,” Adore said between giggles, waving her hands in front of her. “The sluttiest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Oh, come on-”

“No, no! You said anything!”

“Okay, alright, okay-- let me think…” Bianca trailed off, squinting her eyes as she stared into the sun. 

Bianca had ditched her sunglasses hours ago, claiming they’d leave a ‘fucked up tan line’ on her face. Adore was sort of captivated-- the way the sun illuminated Bianca’s irises fascinated her. They went from a sort of almond brown to this light, honeyed color when they were angled toward the light, almost like a cat. 

“I guess it was when I was younger,” Bianca said slowly, nodding her head as she gazed in thought. “I guess it was right after my first marriage.”

Adore tore her eyes away from Bianca’s and took a swig from the bottle, then passed it to her. Bianca took it absentmindedly, lost in her resurfacing memory. “Okay, yeah. It was right after Gerald and I had split. I was really lonely, and I hadn’t had sex in months. Well one night, I’m takin’ my dog out to pee, and there’s this guy, just sitting on a bench outside.”

Bianca’s hand flapped as she talked. “He wasn’t-- he wasn’t a particularly handsome guy, but he was just sitting there, smokin’ a blunt, which I thought was pretty bold, so I-- well, I just went and I sat next to him. And we start talkin’, you know, and he pet my dog, and I smoked a little bit with him, and he just-- you know, he just seemed like a nice guy--”

“So you fucked him.”

“--right. So I fucked him.”

Adore erupted with laughter, slapping the wet sand beside her, and Bianca threw her head back and cackled with her. “I did! I brought him back to my apartment and I fucked that man somethin’ fierce. I mean I rode his face like a fuckin’ bike. And you know, it was actually _really_ good.” 

“Really?” Adore tilted her head and grinned.

“Oh yeah,” Bianca said with raised eyebrows and a smirk. “One of the best I’ve ever had, I would say.”

“That’s awesome.”

“It was,” Bianca nodded. “And there’s a certain kind of freedom in that, I think, to fuck a complete stranger. It was very-- it was very empowering, I felt very sexy. I felt like Samantha, I was feeling my Sex and the City fantasy.”

“You are sexy,” Adore said before thinking, and Bianca turned to look at her. 

Adore swallowed hard and shrugged. “Well, you are. You should feel that way-- all women should feel that way.”

Bianca scoffed lightly, rolling her eyes at the younger girl, but she couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto her face.

“Says the girl who’s dating the pope.”

“Yeah,” Adore laughed again, her eyes drifting to the sand. “I know.”

A silence fell between them as Adore looked at the sand, grabbing a fistful and crumbling it in her hand. After a moment, Bianca cleared her throat and nudged Adore's arm with her wrist. “What about you, huh? I know you’ve got some crazy stories.”

Adore gave a short breath of a laugh, glancing up to meet Bianca’s gaze. “I mean, not really. I don’t really fuck anymore.”

“Yeah, but you probably fucked a ton of people before Valentina, huh?” Bianca goaded her, continuing to nudge her arm. “She likes that kinda shit, she likes taking people and ‘saving’ them. It’s kinda her kink.”

Adore’s jaw went slack as she narrowed her eyes. 

“Are you calling me a slut?”

“Yes,” Bianca answered very matter-of-factly. 

“The _fuck_?” Adore chuckled, eyes widened and mouth agape. “You don’t know me like that!”

“I don’t have to know you like that,” Bianca shook her head and pursed her lips. “I know a hoe when I see one.”

“So I look like a slut?”

“Yeah. You do.” The corners of her mouth turned upward as her eyes wandered down the younger girl’s body. “You look like I could just throw you around.”

Adore’s eyes locked with the older woman’s and a moment passed between them. Her breath hitched in her throat, heat suddenly pooling deep in her belly. Was she-- no, she couldn’t be.

Bianca grinned smugly.

“What’s a girl like you doin with my niece anyway?” she asked, leaning back on her hands while she rolled her heels in the wet sand.

Adore sighed and glanced back to the water, picking at the sand between her knees.

“I don’t really know,” she said quietly. “It’s complicated.”

“It always is,” Bianca chuckled. 

“I mean, it wasn’t always like this,” Adore continued, her eyes drifting across the skyline. “When I first met Val, she was super chill. We did everything together, she was always down for whatever.” 

“Mm,” Bianca hummed, bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a few gulps. She nodded, then thumbed the corner of her of her mouth as she passed the bottle back to the younger girl. 

“But then it was like,” Adore narrowed her eyes in thought as she took the bottle, “I don’t know. She went on this Christian retreat, and she came back fuckin’ bible-thumper crazy. She didn’t wanna go out anymore, she didn’t want to do anything. It was all about church and God and shit-- which is cool, I mean, _whatever_ , but I just… I don't know. I miss sex.” Adore chuckled and took another long swig from the bottle.

She glanced up to find Bianca looking at her, a softer expression on her face than she'd seen all day. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just being here, on a beach in Cancun, that made Adore feel so different. She felt vulnerable, but at the same time she felt comfortable. Too comfortable, maybe.

“I miss being touched,” she admitted just barely above a whisper, and Bianca’s eyes didn’t waver. She gazed back at her with an intensity that made Adore’s chest rise and fall heavily.

A raindrop hit Adore’s nose.

Bianca’s brows furrowed suddenly, and she blinked a few times-- she’d been hit too.

Adore felt a few more drops on her skin, and she held out a palm, glancing around at the ground. 

“Is it--”

“I think so,” Bianca nodded, squinting against the rain as she glanced up to the sky, and it came down faster. Lightning flashed over the skyline.

“Shit,” Adore muttered.

“Relax.” Bianca smiled and tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting the rain fall on her face. “It’ll stop soon.”

“How do you know?” Adore frowned and held a flat palm over her eyes.

“Because I know,” the older woman said with a smirk. “It always rains in Cancun.”

The rain fell harder and louder, and Adore looked at the completely soaked sand around them. She jumped at a crack of thunder that echoed across the beach.

“It’s a fucking monsoon,” Adore called over the rain, slicking her hair back.

“It’s not that bad!” Bianca laughed as she blinked away the wetness on her lashes, sputtering lightly against the drops that trailed to her lips.

“It’s fucking pouring, fuck this!” Adore shook her head and grabbed the bottle, propping herself up to climb to her feet.

Before she could get her feet from under her, Bianca tugged on Adore’s bottoms. She fell back down onto the sand, eliciting a cackle from the older woman. 

“Don’t be such a pussy!” Bianca teased.

Adore smacked her arm lightly. “Fuck off!”

“Live a little. It’s just rain!” Bianca said, and her legs slid against each other as she leaned toward the younger girl, a lazy smile gracing her features. “You’re not gonna melt!”

Adore wrinkled her nose and tilted her head. “What if we get struck by lightning?”

The older woman let out another raspy cackle and shook her head. “What?”

“That’s a thing, right?” Adore laughed with her, nodding her head. “Don’t they say, that like, if it’s raining, you don’t wanna be the tallest thing on the beach?”

Bianca just cackled again.

“I’m serious!” Adore defended, straightening her shoulders and leaning toward the older woman. “That’s what they say, if you’re the tallest thing around--”

“You always do what they tell you?” Bianca asked with a raised brow. Adore stopped mid-sentence at the bluntness of her words, and she stared at her, stared into her smug-looking face. Somewhere along the line, Adore’s gaze drifted from Bianca’s amber eyes to her soft, pouty lips.

Blame it on Cancun.

It was so quick that Adore didn’t know where the kiss began and the moment prior ended. All she knew was that her lips were on Bianca’s, full and plump, and the older woman’s soft intake of breath was all she could hear over the sound of the rain hitting the sand.

Adore pulled away suddenly. Bianca stared back at her, heavy-lidded.

“Oh God,” Adore whispered, her lips still inches from the older woman's. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t--”

Bianca’s hand slid along Adore's jaw and into her hair, and she pulled Adore back to her, crashing her lips against hers.

Bianca’s mouth claimed Adore’s hungrily, her tongue sliding against the younger girl’s lips until she parted them, and a soft moan escaped Bianca as she deepened the kiss. Adore’s hands found the back of Bianca’s neck, and she pulled her closer as she rose up on her knees. Bianca matched her stance and came up with her, pushing her weight against Adore and sliding a knee between her thighs.

Adore groaned and moved herself along Bianca’s thigh, and in a moment she was on her back, pressed against the wet sand, the older woman hovering over her, running a hand up Adore’s side and cupping a breast. Adore’s hips bucked against her knee, and she gasped when Bianca broke the kiss to scrape her teeth along her jaw, kissing her way down Adore’s neck and moving her hands lower. They trailed lightly down her stomach, then lower, her fingertips dipping into the band of Adore’s bikini bottoms.

Adore’s eyes snapped open at the sound of “Como la Flor” coming from one of the lounge chairs. 

“Shit,” she muttered. “I forgot about the phones.” 

Bianca pulled back immediately, snapping out of her trance and looking to the chairs.

“Fuck, me too.”

Adore climbed to her feet and ran to the chairs, snatching her phone and wiping the wet screen. She let out a huff of a shaky breath before she answered.

“Hey babe,” she said, her voice a little too high-pitched.

“Hi baby,” Valentina purred from the other end. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh-- good, I’m good,” Adore stammered, jamming the phone between her ear and her shoulder to pick up Bianca’s completely soaked phone from the other chair, wiping it aimlessly with her wet hands.

“Are you-- are you outside right now?”

“Yeah, I am. I, uh, I left my phone outside.” She held the ruined phone out to Bianca, who rolled her eyes when she took it. Bianca stood for a moment, looking at Adore with an expression that was hard to place.

“Oh okay. Well it was in the case I bought you, right?” Valentina asked.

“Yeah, yeah it was. It’s fine. Everything's fine.”

Bianca chuckled as she reached for her drenched robe.

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Valentina said. “My Tia’s been taking good care of you?”

_Fuck._

Adore peeled her eyes away from Bianca and cast her gaze downward, a wave of guilt washing over her. “Yeah, she has.” She felt Bianca’s eyes on her, and her cheeks flushed. “It’s been great.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see the older woman shaking her head before making her way toward the condo. Adore’s eyes closed tightly and she inhaled deeply.

“Listen Val, my phone’s about to die, can I call you later?” It wasn’t a complete lie, her phone was at twenty percent.

“That’s fine,” Valentina said cheerfully. “The girls wanna watch a movie anyway. I just wanted to call and check on my Pobrecita.”

Adore winced at the baby-voice.

“I’ll call you before I go to bed, okay?”

“Okay. And listen, make sure to set your hair tonight,” Valentina said. “I know how long it takes you, and you _can not_ be late tomorrow morning--”

“I know, I know. I’m not gonna be late,” Adore said with an eyeroll, grabbing one of the empty bottles of wine and making her way to the door.

“And remember the pink dress we talked about? Make sure you iron it, you know it’s a problem fabric and I don’t want you to end up wearing that red dress--”

“Babe. I got it,” Adore said a little more firmly this time. “It’s gonna be fine, just chill.”

“Well I’m just saying,” Valentina said, her defensively snappish tone becoming all too familiar. “You don’t have to raise your voice.”

“I’m not-- okay. Alright. I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay. _Call me_ before you go to bed.”

“I will.”

“And give my Tia a kiss for me.”

 _Jesus Fuck Me Christ_.

Adore could hear the beginning of “love you” right as she ended the call. 

She’d hear about that one later.

She let out a breath as she leaned on the door to the kitchen, finally out of the rain. She looked back to the gray skyline and ran a hand through her hair. What the fuck had just happened?

She shook her head and slid the glass door open, stepping into the now freezing kitchen. 

“Bianca?” she called.

No answer came. 

Adore sighed when she glanced to the older woman’s phone on the counter. She picked it up and tried to power it on, but the screen stayed black. She pursed her lips and set it down, feeling a pang of… guilt? She felt bad. She’d probably really fucked this lady’s day up.

She turned to open the pantry and thanked the gay gods when she spotted a lone box of rice on the top shelf. She grabbed it and poured it into a large mixing bowl, then took the phone and submerged it in the rice. As she set the bowl on the counter, Adore heard the sound of the shower running upstairs.

She sighed in defeat, making her way to the master bathroom. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who needed a cold shower.

*****

The lights _would_ go out right as Adore was stepping out of the shower.

Adore had a fabulous time feeling her way around the bathroom and blindly trying to find her towel, managing to trip over a bath mat and slam her elbow on the counter on her way to the door. The hallways were a little better- unlike the bathroom, there were large windows that allowed what was left of the daylight to creep in and guide the way back to her suitcase. Throwing on a pair of pink shorts and a grey-ish tank, she eventually made her way back down the stairs.

She could hear the sink running in the kitchen.

Adore sighed and closed her eyes, leaning in the doorway. What the fuck was she thinking? This was Valentina’s _aunt_ , for fuck’s sake. Her _favorite_ aunt. Her _Tia Bianca_ , the infamous, crazy aunt that Valentina had talked about nonstop since they’d first got together. And what, she thought she was just gonna casually fuck her, on a family trip in Mexico? 

She poked her head around the corner to find the older woman scrubbing a pan mercilessly, the room illuminated by a Virgin of Guadalupe candle that sat in the windowsill. Adore hung on the frame for a few seconds, then swallowed hard and stepped into the room.

“Hey.”

Bianca stopped her scrubbing, her shoulders visibly tensing at the sound of Adore’s arrival. 

“I, uh,” Adore stammered, blinking rapidly as she stepped toward the bar. “I just-- well, the power’s out.”

Bianca turned her head slightly, just enough that Adore could see her disdainful expression. 

“No shit.” 

Adore pressed her lips together. Okay. Fair enough.

“I was just, uh, gonna look for a candle,” she mumbled nervously.

Bianca sighed. Dropping the sponge in the sink, she reached to grab the candle that burned in the window. 

“Take this one,” she said quietly, turning to set it on the bar behind her. Without meeting Adore’s eye, she turned back to the sink.

Okay. Cold shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Adore said, reaching across to take the candle. She paused for a moment, leaning on the bar, her hands delicately wrapped around the warm jar. Bianca resumed her scrubbing, and Adore smirked at the familiarity of it-- Valentina did the same thing, cleaned when she was pissed. The resemblance was uncanny.

“I, uh… I put your phone in some rice,” Adore said eventually, glancing toward the giant bowl on the counter. “It should really help, I’ve dropped my phone in water a bunch of times and--”

“I’m ordering a new one,” Bianca said dismissively.

Adore faltered a bit. “Oh, okay.”

She glanced down to the flame between her hands. The lump in her throat felt bigger the more she thought about it, of the anatomy of the problem, of just breaking the tension and just fucking _saying_ it-- that wasn’t Adore’s thing, that wasn’t really her style, but this-- this was different. This was fucked up, and it needed to be resolved. If they didn’t resolve it now, at least _kinda_ talk about it, it would be this weird thing that hung in the air from here on out, every time they saw each other. At family events, or birthdays, or weddings or funerals, they’d both be there and they’d be thinking about it but never they’d never say anything, and Valentina would be there and Adore would feel guilty--

“Listen, Bianca.”

Bianca paused mid-scrub and lifted her head.

Adore gave a heavy sigh. “I’m-- I’m really sorry. About earlier.” 

Bianca set the sponge on the counter and leaned against the sink. When no reply came, Adore bit her lip before she continued.

“I just-- I just feel bad. It was totally inappropriate, I wasn’t thinking.”

Bianca remained silent, all but for a low chuckle.

Adore’s heart sank. She grimaced and shook her head, running a hand along the back of her neck. “It just happened, I-- I don’t know, I mean, we’ve been drinking, and-- and it’s been really hard for me lately, and I mean, come on, we’re in _fucking Cancun_ \--”

Bianca turned to meet her gaze.

“And I-- I know that we don’t know each other that well, or like, _at all_ , but, you know, I’m not like that,” Adore continued on, caught up in her guilt. “That’s not me, I would never wanna come between you and-”

Adore’s words were lost as she watched Bianca’s silky robe come undone, falling to either side of her breasts.

Oh. Okay.

Bianca stood there, hands on her hips, completely nude, and Adore couldn’t look away. 

“You were saying?” she asked, her darkened eyes boring into Adore’s.

What was it, that they said about Mexico? No, that was Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. 

Close enough.

It couldn’t be helped. The woman was a goddess and Adore was only human. She couldn’t stop it, the spell Bianca seemed to have her under. She couldn’t stop the way her body gravitated toward her.

And they were kissing again, kissing with a fire and intensity that Adore had forgotten how to feel. Bianca was smooth and firm under her touch, and Adore wanted more, wanted to feel more of her body, wanted to glide her hands across every inch of her skin. She ran her hands up the woman’s sides and came to rest at her breasts, gripping them gently, rubbing her palms over her nipples as she squeezed. 

Bianca’s fingers tangled into Adore's hair and she pulled her closer, as close as they could be, and Adore moaned softly into her mouth. She parted the older woman’s legs with a knee a moved her hands lower, trailing from Bianca’s breasts back down her sides, around her hips and down her backside. Adore hoisted her up in one swift movement, Bianca’s ass coming to rest on the sink and her hands flying behind her for support. A plate fell and shattered against the tile, and neither of them cared.

A satisfied smirk graced Adore’s lips at the desperate noises that came from Bianca when she began to move her lips down the woman’s chest. She wanted to know, _had_ to know what the woman tasted like. The smell of her skin was intoxicating, honey and vanilla, and the softness and suppleness of her skin had Adore wanting to sink her teeth in. Her mouth grazed across Bianca’s stomach and Adore fell to her knees, placing a soft kiss at her hipbone as she pushed her thighs apart.

A soft breath came from the woman when Adore nipped the flesh of her inner thigh. She nipped again at the other thigh, then back to the first, and continued, working her way in. She glanced up to find Bianca gazing down at her, the rise and fall of her chest visibly heavy, and Adore kissed her way further in, placing delicate pecks on the very edge of her folds. Adore could see what she was doing to her, could see the wetness glistening around her entrance.

Holding her gaze, Adore flattened her tongue and took one long, slow lick.

The sounds that spilled from this woman’s lips were angelic, musical to Adore’s ears. She worked her tongue, slow and ravaging, not wanting to miss any part of her, not letting a single drop go to waste. She could feel Bianca’s hands run through her hair as she buried her tongue inside of her, as deep as she could go. She felt her own pussy throbbing as she sucked hard at the bud above Bianca’s entrance.

“Oh my God,” Bianca panted, her legs spreading wider.

Adore hummed her response, causing the woman to press herself further onto her face. She moved her head from side to side as she went deeper, eating Bianca with abandon, and she added a finger, slipping it into her entrance with ease and curling it forward. Bianca threw her leg over Adore’s shoulder when she pressed on her g-spot, adding enough pressure to elicit a soft whine from the older woman.

“Wait-- wait,” Bianca breathed, tugging on Adore’s hair. “You’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that.”

Adore pulled away slowly, raising a brow as she gazed up at her.

“Isn’t that the point?” 

Bianca chuckled, her eyes heavy with lust. She tugged on Adore's arms, and Adore obliged, sliding up her body and throwing her arms around Bianca’s shoulders. 

“Yes,” Bianca nodded, a smile playing across her lips as Adore leaned in. Before Adore could recapture her lips, Bianca turned her head to whisper in her ear.

“But I always cum last.”

With a dark gaze, Bianca hopped off the sink and grabbed Adore’s wrist, leading them to the bedroom.

***

Adore gazed past the flowing white curtains, to the place where blue waves crashed onto the white sand. Seagulls cawed in the distance as they flew over the bright pink sky, and occasional raindrops tapped against the glass of the French doors. She lay naked, tangled loosely in the thin white sheets, looking to the skyline with lazy eyes.

A pair of lips pressed softly to her shoulder, and a smile crept across her features.

“It stopped raining,” Adore said quietly. Bianca hummed a response, continuing to kiss along her shoulder to the back of her neck.

“I told you it would,” Bianca murmured eventually, her voice raspy. She slipped an arm around Adore’s waist and pulled her closer.

Adore sighed contentedly and leaned into her touch.

There wasn’t much to say.

Not that she wanted to, anyway. The morning would come, and they’d go back to their lives. They’d go to the wedding, Adore would go back to Valentina, and Bianca would go back to New Orleans. And that would be that.

But as Bianca’s hand slowly trailed down to the curve of her ass, Adore lifted her leg, meeting her fingers with a soft groan.

If anything, they still had the rest of the night.


End file.
